conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Ilin Agata
Classification, Dialects and Family Ilin Agata is the mother language of most of the languages spoken on the Ilin aya planet in the con-galaxy of Starscape: Nox Eternus. It is still spoken by few, but learned by scholars all over ilin aya, as it is known as the classical (alike to Latin and ancient Greek on earth) language of the planet. Many other languages that are not in the Ilin family loaned words from Ilin Agata, as it was simply the most common and technologically advanced language at the time the words were loaned. The Ilin family is split up in multiple locations, though all languages in the family originate from Ilin agata, except for some original, isolate, languages that still exist. Aerial Ilin. Aerial Ilin is spoken on the flying islands on the Ilin Aya planet, it is split up in two groups, the northern group and the central group. The central group is more diverse due to the different flying patterns of the islands. The northern group is less diverse because there's only one giant flying island on which it is spoken. Northern and Central Ilin. Northern and central Ilin is the part of the Ilin family that is spoken on mainland Ilin Ayana and some of its surrounding islands. There is not much diversity in the northern Ilin as the north of Ilin ayana was fully uninhabited when the Ilin moved there. Southern Ilin. Southern Ilin is spoken on an island group on the south of the Ilin Aya planet. In early moves by the ilin the θÿÿnogín were not discovered. They were found in later expeditions to the southernmost parts of the Ilin aya planet. Phonology Consonants Vowels Phonotactics Syllables can form up to CMVDF, where C can be any consonant. M can be any of /w/, /j/ and /ɻ̩/.V can be any of the vowels. D, can be either /i/ or /u/, they can only occur if the vowel was not long. F can be any plain stop. Everything but the vowel is optional. Also syllables of N, where n is any nasal consonant can occur. Timing and Stress Oficially there should be no stress. The language is mostly spoken in the same stress pattern as the native language of the learner as there are no audio sources dating back to the original speakers. It is thought there was no stress, as every syllable represented a word or grammatical function (also considered a word) on its own. Every syllable is thought to be as long as every other syllable. A nasal syllable is supposed to be pronounced as long as a full CMVDF syllable but in modern spoken variations the nasal syllables tend to be half as long, and added diphthongs and finals tend to make the standard syllable a bit longer too. Category:Languages Writing System Grammar The isolating Ilin Agata grammar makes for few actual grammatical aspects to the language, the language relies more on complex constructions using the limited particles there are. In simple sentences the language relies on the strict VOS order for expressing what the objects and subjects in a sentence are. Adjectives can both follow, or come before the nouns they describe, this differs per adjective. Nouns Verbs Syntax Category:Languages Lexicon Example text Category:Languages